


Day Mulder Put Bill In His Place, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully overhears Mulder cutting Bill down a notch, and then some!





	Day Mulder Put Bill In His Place, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: The Day Mulder Put Bill in His Place 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG, V. 

Category: MSR married, Story, Post-Truth, Scully POV. 

Spoilers: The Truth. 

Summary: Scully overhears Mulder cutting Bill down a notch, and then some! 

Archive: Gossamer, Ephemeral. Others please ask. 

Disclaimers: Mulder, Scully, The X-Files are owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. It is now up to the fanfic writers to nurture, groom, feed and give work to the fine characters who have made other science fiction characters pale in comparison to them, for free and with no intention of breaking copyright laws. 

Author's Note: Especially written for Michelle Alexandria. 

I don't know the precise moment it happened. All I know is that Fox Mulder finally put my brother Bill in his place. 

We had finally managed to have Mom, Bill, Tara and Matthew, John Doggett and Monica Reyes out to our house in West Tisbury for Thanksgiving dinner. 

We walked with John and Monica after the big meal, and I was so huge with Meg, I could barely walk. Our information and contacts in the scientific community, along with the inside co-operation of FBI authorities working in the shadows of the alien infiltrators was leading to the prevention of Colonization. Jeremiah Smith had been an invaluable ally in the midst of all the mayhem. 

Perhaps it was the next morning. The sweet smell of pumpkin pie still permeated the house, and William was happily playing with his cousin as I walked past our bedroom door to re-stock the bathroom with towels. Whose voices were coming from that room? Mulder's and... was that Bill? It must have been Bill. After the insipid bickering that had occurred at the breakfast table, I actually thought I'd been hearing things,. Yes, Bill and Mulder were talking. They were loud, but they were talking. I guess the fact that I had told my brother to shut up the night before had him steamed. The fact that Mom sided with me on this was a shock to him, too, I suppose. 

Mom and Tara had full command of the children, so I decided to stand guard upstairs. I thought Mulder might need a reinforcement. A very pregnant reinforcement who just happened to be the sister of the man with whom my husband was having a very loud conversation. 

John and Monica had just left to go to Monica's parents' home for a post-Thanksgiving visit, and someone who knew the whole story had to be there, anyhow, just to make sure the whole picture was made perfectly clear to Bill. 

I leaned against the wall in the hallway. I wonder how many women have ever had to do that to keep watch over their husbands and brothers. It's likely a small number, as our situation was quite extraordinary. 

"Now listen! You've put my sister through hell all those years running after conspirators and little green men..." 

"Grey!" 

"Litte grey men... and she was kidnapped, lived through cancer I don't know how..." 

"Don't you believe in miracles, Bill!? Just hold on here. Right now, we are preventing a world catastrophe. You may not believe it, and I don't quite think I would have believed it twenty years ago, but it's true. Everything we went through together has been worth it, both personally AND professionally! So before you go saying that I have ruined your sister's life, believe this: I love her with all my heart and I would never have chosen to deliberately put her in danger! Another thing... that man who pulled you out of the ocean last year happened to be one Jeremiah Smith. He's an alien. He has helped us put up a resistance we could never have dreamed of!" Then all was silent. What was happening? 

I heard a 'whack'. Was it Mulder or Bill? Yes, Mulder had blocked a slug from Bill, and then let him have it. Part of me wanted to yell, "Leave my big brother alone, you bully!" But to my shock, I found myself stifling a laugh, and Bill would have been livid if he'd seen the smirk on my face right under that 'mask of pregnancy'. 

"Boys? Are you being good?" I shouted, trying so hard not to giggle and wet myself. 

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison. 

Mulder added, "Just giving your brother a history lesson." 

"Creative history!" Bill called back. 

At that point, I opened the door and witnessed big brother Bill picking himself up from the floor. Mulder was getting ready for a second round. "You read every single word, Bill. I have no reason to lie or make up a wild story. Can't you just see that?" He was peeved. Almost frothing at the mouth, and I had had enough of the bickering and accusationa. 

I looked Bill straight in the eye. "It's the true version. As a doctor and a law enforcement officer, I can tell you everything you learned from Mulder is the truth. We are safe now, and we'll be even safer in a few short months. So, shake hands and call a damn truce! You have a son and nephew to think of, and another on the way. I want you to apologize to Mulder right now. Even though he punched you, I know he was in the right." 

"I... I had you pegged wrong." Was that a sheepish look? Must have been the mist in my eyes. I could have sworn Bill looked apologetic--like a little boy saying he had indeed put ants in his mother's sugar bowl. 

"Truce?" Mulder put his hand out. I stared at Bill until he reluctantly shook the hand of the man who had stolen his sister away for life. "Now Bill, go downstairs and tell Tara and Mom that you were wrong about my husband. And don't ever think I'll forget the way you've treated him all these years. Go on. I have some business with my husband." I took Mulder's hand and Bill left the room. What happened in that room is strictly between us after that moment. 

The rest is history. That was the day I will always remember. After all those years, Bill and Mulder actually made peace with each other. As for what Mom and Tara were told, well, I was busy with my husband. 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
